


The Glittering Time Lord

by AJsHellCat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsHellCat/pseuds/AJsHellCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose plus itchiness equals bliss for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glittering Time Lord

Rose Tyler didn't think she could possibly laugh harder than at that very moment. Sure, there had been moments in her travels with this marvellous alien that warranted amusement, but not often like this. 

The Doctor stood before her, covered head to sneaker in a substance similar to glitter. Bright pink glitter to be exact. 

“This is your fault!” he pointed at her, a pout on his face that would do any toddler proud. 

Rose gave him her signature cheeky grin before poking him in the chest. “You're the one who told me to pull that lever!” 

“Well--” Then the Doctor realized she was right and he had no argument against that. There had been no time for him to move out of the way.

“Alright, I'll give you that one.”

Rose gave a triumphant smile. 

“Now, to get this awful stuff out of my hair.” He grumbled and began ruffling his hair with his hands, sending sparkling bits of pink to the TARDIS floor. 

Rose waved the air as some fluttered her way, giggling at his actions. 

The Doctor spent a good few minutes at his task before he realized that the only way to really get it out was to shower. With a determined sigh, he did just that leaving Rose to sit and finally get her breath from all her laughter at his expense. 

By the time he returned, he was clean and glitter free and Rose had calmed down. Though, he was scratching at his scalp. 

“Itchy?” She sounded concerned rather than amused. 

“Yeah. Must be a side effect. It's more annoying than anything else.” He said, letting her know it wasn't a bad thing, just an inconvenience.

“Can you scratch it? Or are you going to make it worse?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Never been hit with the stuff before. Hard to tell. Been scratching it since I got out of the shower and it's not gotten worse though.”

Rose watched him alternate between scratching and leaving it alone for a while, feeling bad that he couldn't decide which he should do. 

“Come 'ere.” she suddenly commanded, though her voice was gentle. 

The Doctor looked up at her, startled for a moment as per usual he'd been lost in his own thoughts. However, he obeyed. 

With a smile, Rose reached up and began to gently scratch his scalp, moving her fingertips in slow circles. 

“Blimey, that's...” He groaned, unashamed to let her see just how good it felt. His eyes fluttered shut as he focused all his attention on the wonderful feel of her nails working their magic. The nerve endings in his scalp seemed to sing with pure joy at her touch. Sure, other people had ruffled his hair before but nobody made it feel as wonderful as Rose Tyler did. She was special that way. 

Rose chuckled at his reaction and guided the Doctor into a sitting position with his back facing her. Rose sat on the jump seat, her legs dangling on either side of him.

The Doctor nearly wept when her fingers left his scalp for those mere few moments as she got them settled into a more comfortable position. The second they were back, his body just about shook with happiness. 

Rose worked her way from the front of his hairline all the way to the back, even gently scratching the fine hairs on his nape. Then, she worked her way back. 

Lord, the man had wonderful hair. Never would she tell the alien in front of her that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Rose had had fantasies about doing this very thing to his hair, admittedly, ever since he first regenerated into his form. 

There was just something about it that begged for fingers to run through it. 

“Just...do this forever...that would be...” The Doctor got a silly grin on his face before completely relaxing again. 

Rose laughed. “Just until my fingers get tired, you.” she teased, her tone full of her usual affection reserved just for him. 

The Doctor's eyes opened lazily, full of warmth, directed at Rose. 

Yep...he was in love. And it was wonderful.


End file.
